the_colony_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Militia
'The Militia' The Militia '''was once a pacifist intergalactic empire, but after a bloody war with The Mantle, were reduced to minor guerrilla groups across Mantle space intent on restoring their former nation. It is assumed, not known if there are other chapters of The Militia. The Vioria/GZE Chapter of The Militia is led by The Commander, who has led a small resistance force to capture a dwarf planet, a moon, and Vioria. '''History Not much is known of The Militia's history past the initial establishment of the chapter, but it is known that the Militia was leading the universe much as the Mantle is today, and was considered one of the major superpowers, but it held a major flaw, which was its peaceful attitude towards foreign nations, allowing for the Mantle to take advantage and capitulate the nation, taking the majority if not all of its holdings. Ground Zero Encampment After the initial collapse of the Militia, the Commander founded a guerrilla militant group in an untouched factory on Ground Zero Encampment, a planet and former Militia colony devastated by the horrors of the war, but was inhabited by deadly Hunter Spiders, as wide as 2 men and as tall as one. Starting with only a handful of troops, it slowly grew to a steady army with the goal of build a ship and return to Vioria. Mantle dropships began scanning out the area to find life, clearing out Hunter Spiders, leaving marks for the Militia to discover their corpses and craters. They began downing Mantle dropships, incurring larger forces to arrive to cleanse both the Militia and the spiders. After a small force was sent to deal with the spiders near the encampment, the militants had their first real victory over the Mantle, and they received a signal from a nearby Lunar Space Station which was held by the Militia. Digging for fuel and salvage to power and build the Equinox and return to their home planet and then finding a large facility, revealed several batteries and reactors powered by fusion energy, and the Mantle could not let them take flight, attacking with vast swathes of marines and a frigate, supported by a large amount of Hunter Spiders. all held back by the Militia, waiting for the Equinox to turn on to take off, having to leave a few soldiers behind to defend them as they undocked. Having held them back, the Militia finally fled on the newly built USS Equinox, the first Militia cruiser since the fall of their predecessors, surrendering Ground Zero Encampment Encampment to the Hunter Spiders. Flight of the Equinox The Militia fled aboard the Equinox to try and find their friends on the space station, but they then met resistance by an infection that manifested and took the life of several Militants including all of the men on the station, and they had no choice but to blow up the Lunar Space Station. The moon, unnamed, was then claimed for the Militia, and with a bit more exploration, the dwarf planet Somal 5 was also claimed for the Militia, along with Ethio X. Defense of the Lunar Encampment A large swathe of Mantle marines dropped down on the Lunar Encampment without many prior indicators, quickly swarming the small base established there. As fast as the Mantle attacked, the Militia responded, fighting back and successfully defending their base, sinking a Mantle cruiser in the process, onboard which they found the coordinates of Vioria, their original capital. Return to Ground Zero Encampment After receiving a distress call through a transmitter, the Militia returned to their original base to see it swarmed with spiders, and for an unknown reason they became stronger and larger. Successfully rescuing the remaining Militia forces on Ground Zero Encampment, the Militia turned their eyes to Vioria, in order to resettle it and get the resources on the planet. Vioria Upon arriving at Vioria, the Militia quickly discovered that the Mantle had established a garrison at the area, as well as several excavation and mining sites near the landing spot of the Equinox, all of which were promptly liberated and restored by the Equinox crew, whose ship was sadly lost in the process. The Militia quickly met with the natives of the planet, crawlers, who seemed to have a natural blaster in their arms, and resembled bipedal ants. The Crawlers are hostile towards any human activity, including Mantle, and will travel in packs, most of the time found around the Mud Plains. After rescuing a demolitions expert and recruiting them, the Militia was attacked by Faber's Acolytes, wearing similar armour to the mantle and led by a soldier in golden and grey armour. The R&D department of the Militia began developing several one man controlled mechas, both of which have not seen mass use yet, but are expected to. The New Fleet Militia leadership then decided their next move would be to restore the capabilities of space travel for the Militia, and began planning to take down a lone Mantle cruiser, rid of all its defences, and scrap the technology to make their own space travel capable fleet. The first ship, yet to be named, was produced from the cruiser-class, being much bigger than the Equinox, which was a frigate class. During this operation they also recovered several downed Mantle fighters, which are still presently being scrapped for technology and parts. Militant Military The militia's military is comprised of 4 branches: * The Militia Aerial Division * The Marauders, acting in as the opponent to Mantle knights and special forces. * The Militia Navy, which will man all Militant ships in the near future along with the aerial division. * Militant Armed Forces, the largest Militia branch, and is simply standard infantry, makes up the bulk of the Militia's force. Militia Aerial Division The Militia Aerial Division is the largest specialised of the four branches as the Militia has not yet achieved a large enough space capable fleet to staff a navy. Their main focus currently are their pilots, who pilot the Ranger dropships used to quickly transport Militant Armed Forces across Vioria and even into orbit, these pilots are equipped with the same weapons as the MAF. The Aerial division has 1 sub-division inside of it, the paratroopers, who are still in development yet have highly advanced helmets with inside UIs, and targeting systems and are supposed to be mass deployed to infiltrate enemy planets or go behind enemy lines along with the Marauders, using the EHS or sniper rifles. Their uniforms are green and grey. Marauders The Marauders are highly elite troops designed to man mecha walkers, sabotage enemy defences, and wield the SCAR-EHS, the laser weapon of the Militia that isn't mass-produced due to production capabilities. Most info about them is still restricted, and because of that, it's unknown what their objective is, but we do know their uniforms are red and black. The Militia Navy Still in development, will use the newly made cruiser-class ships against the Mantle fleets. Militant Armed Forces The MAF is the largest currently standing branch of the Militia, and they can be identified with their brown and grey armour. They are equipped with the SCAR-EH and Glock 11, and make up the bulk of the Militia's forces. They have been involved in every Vioria chapter operation, and are still operational. They have no sub-divisions.